


一锅肉

by moonlightofstucky



Category: Captain America - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, 强暴, 蛇盾, 道具
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-16
Updated: 2019-06-16
Packaged: 2020-05-12 18:35:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19234813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonlightofstucky/pseuds/moonlightofstucky





	一锅肉

pwp一发完

我需要高h来治愈自己……

私设为复联四之后，巴基回来了，大盾已经被宇宙魔方更改了记忆，变成了蛇盾，潜伏在复联里。

这几天史蒂夫有些不对劲，但也只有巴基这么觉得，其他人并没有感觉到有什么不一样的。  
在第三次巴基问他要不要咖啡，被他拒绝了后，巴基才发现哪里不对劲了：史蒂夫在疏远他。这太奇怪了，他们终于重逢，按理说史蒂夫应该更加热情才对。  
这让巴基忍不住担忧他是不是遇上了什么问题。  
终于，在晚上八九点时，巴基推开了史蒂夫的房门。他们一起住在布鲁克林的一栋公寓内，像七十年前那样彼此照应着。  
他看见史蒂夫坐在书桌前看着一些文件，于是轻手轻脚地走上前去，想要恶作剧一下他。当他刚走到史蒂夫身后时，他看清了那些“资料”：九头蛇的计划书，却没注意到史蒂夫的视线早就通过窗户玻璃，落在了他身上。  
“你是从哪儿弄到这些的？”巴基努力压住自己那个可笑荒唐的念头，努力使自己的语调轻快一些。没错，这是史蒂夫缴获的，不是什么来路不明的东西。  
史蒂夫转过身来，抬起头看着巴基，眼里毫无波动。  
“史蒂夫？”巴基喊了他一下。  
“是缴获的，但还没有弄明白他们究竟想干什么。”史蒂夫说。  
虽然有些奇怪，但巴基心里还是大石落地，拍了拍史蒂夫的肩，“需要我帮忙吗？毕竟我在九头蛇……”  
史蒂夫打断了他的话，“不用，谢谢了。你能帮我去倒一杯咖啡吗？我有些累了。”  
生疏的语气让巴基心里说不出来的不自在，但他还是点了点头，走向门口。  
世界突然剧烈地摇晃了起来，客厅的灯光忽明忽暗，巴基还没有想到是发生了什么，就一头栽倒在地。  
史蒂夫走上前来，蹲下身轻轻抚摸着巴基柔软的头发。

醒来时，巴基就感觉到了身体格外奇怪。天，他的后面又肿又痛，胯间酸软无力，像是要脱臼了一样，还有胸口，疼痛敏感得受不了……简直像被艹了。  
他想翻翻身，却突然发现自己的左手被一根铁链锁住了，铁链的另一头连接着墙壁，这让他根本下不了床。  
这是哪儿？虽然四下里一片黑暗，但良好的夜视能力还是让他大抵看清了四周：他还在史蒂夫的房间里。这让他联想到了那份计划书，于是他闭上了双眼，即使内心惊涛骇浪，但也努力表现得若无其事。  
门开了，光线照在了巴基的脸上，他几乎忍不住想皱眉。接着一个黑色的影子遮挡住了光线，伴随着离他越来越近的脚步声。  
一只粗糙的手伸进了被子里，摩挲着巴基的大腿内侧，这让他才意识到自己没穿衣服，同时下意识想要合拢双腿。但他忍住了。  
黑影朝他压了下来，熟悉的气味让巴基立即意识到了这是史蒂夫。接下来，他的史蒂夫掀开了被子，双手捞起了他的腿，一个什么坚硬滚烫同时又极其粗长的东西捅进了他还胀疼的后穴，像是要把他贯穿撕裂。  
巴基再也忍不住，睁开眼睛惨叫出来，大声咒骂，“你他妈要干什么？你有什么毛病啊，史蒂夫？！”  
史蒂夫低头咬住了他的胸口，吮吸撕咬拉扯，疼得巴基眼泪几乎掉了出来。巴基用还能活动的右手抓住史蒂夫的头发，把他往后推，想要把他从自己身上撕下来。但史蒂夫抓过了他的这只手，把他捞起来翻了个身，阴茎在他的身体里转动了一圈，像是烙铁在肠壁上折磨，巴基忍不住再次惨叫。他被放着跪趴在床上，手以别扭的姿势将就着，屁股里还含着史蒂夫的阴茎，没有一丝力气，这疼得他眼泪都要掉下来了。  
接着史蒂夫开始抽送，老二狠狠地捅进深处又抽出来，顶在他的肚子深处，让巴基几乎无法呼吸。该死，他从来都没有遇上过这种倒霉事，被一个男人操着屁股，而且那个男人还是他最好的哥们儿。  
“艹……艹你，史蒂夫，你他妈有病吧？！赶快放开我，艹你妈……狗杂种……”巴基断断续续地骂着，疼得直吸冷气，天，天知道什么见鬼的感觉，他肠子里被一个入侵的外来物填得满满当当，几乎要把它撕碎，同时那个外来物还在不断地往深处顶，几乎要撞到了他的内脏。  
“你会喜欢上的，buck。”史蒂夫在他的耳后根说，湿热的气息钻进他的耳朵里，弄得他半边脸都有些发酸，下意识地收紧了后穴。  
这种绷紧感让史蒂夫忍不住叹息，用舌尖舔舐着巴基的耳廓，“你可真紧，刚刚差点把我夹射了。”  
这话让巴基忍不住挣扎起来，但史蒂夫的手牢牢地钳制住了他，更加卖力地操着他的后穴，让他忍不住想要哭泣。巴基感觉到在史蒂夫的阴茎的折磨下，他的肠壁开始渗出黏滑的液体，包裹住那个入侵物，肠肉也开始松软下来，疼痛感在慢慢地消失。  
也许是感觉到了巴基的变化，史蒂夫调整了一下位置，阴茎抽了出来。突然失去外物的感觉让巴基有些迷茫，似乎很不适应，臀肌也有些酸麻。  
史蒂夫用手指轻轻抠弄着穴口的软肉，里面的液体自动流了出来，沾在了他的手上。他扳开了巴基的嘴，把手指塞进他的嘴里，语气柔和却又污秽，“来尝尝自己是什么味道吧，buck,你可真甜。”  
那在空气中已经变得温吞吞的液体被强行塞进了巴基的嘴里，没有任何气味与味道，只有黏滑的感觉，巴基忍不住作呕，史蒂夫的手指突然伸进了他的喉咙里，被他的上下颚夹住，这让他忍不住更剧烈地干呕。  
史蒂夫的阴茎此时也突然侵入，但没有往更深处挺进，而是直直地撞在肠壁上的一处小小的鼓起。电流一般的快感顺着尾椎瞬间窜遍了身体，让巴基一瞬间眼前发黑，接着就意识到了自己叫了出来，声音甜腻娇媚得让他自己耳根都红了。  
“昨晚你就是这样叫的呢，还哭着求着我给你更多更多，不要停下，要我狠狠地肏你，把你肏烂。”史蒂夫的声音很轻，但每一个字都清晰得不得了，他能感觉到巴基羞耻地收拢了后穴，结果被这样的坚硬戳到轻声哼唧了一下。史蒂夫捏住巴基的下巴，让他抬起头来，他紧抿着嘴唇，眼尾带着委屈愤怒的水光，脸庞通红，似乎快要哭了出来。  
这个样子让史蒂夫感觉自己的下身又硬了几分，于是他不断抽送起来，用龟头磨着那个小小的敏感点，里面被刺激得不断冒水，把两人连接的地方沾得湿淋淋的，每一次进入都会发出“叽咕叽咕”的水声，伴随着史蒂夫的胯骨拍打在巴基的臀部上的“啪啪”声，在房间里淫秽地响成了一片。  
起初巴基尽全力忍住不叫出来，但快感很快吞没了他的神智，他喘息着，呻吟着，用手抓住床单，把屁股翘的更高好让史蒂夫进入得更多，不自觉的主动吞吐史蒂夫的阴茎，甚至扭动着腰配合着史蒂夫的动作。  
“你现在的样子可真够浪的。”史蒂夫边用手指揉捏着巴基的乳粒边说，“水流得像水龙头似的，巴基哥哥，你以前的女朋友们知道你用后面就能流这么多淫水吗？”  
只有一丝神智尚存的巴基忍不住涨红了脸，他骂了一句“son of bitch”但接下来史蒂夫的攻势又让他连连喘息，声音变得更加娇媚可人。  
在这样的攻势下，巴基终于招架不住，阴茎颤抖地射在了床单上，史蒂夫伸手摸了摸床单，又轻柔地摸了摸他已经疲软的阴茎，这简直让巴基产生了他是一种爱怜的错觉。接着，史蒂夫就整根捅入，狠狠地操干起来，巴基甚至觉得他的小腹都要被顶得凸了起来。  
没一会儿后，史蒂夫也出来了，尽数都交代在了巴基的肚子里，随着他的阴茎的拔出，白浊的液体也顺着巴基的大腿根流了出来，看上去简直糟得像是失禁了一样。巴基的胯股彻底酸疼得无法动弹了，史蒂夫侧身卧在他身边，把他搂进怀里。  
“该死……你他妈，有什么毛病？如果是个玩笑，我们可就到此为止了……妈的，你他妈为九头蛇效忠？狗屎，我绝对是还没睡醒……”巴基忍不住骂骂咧咧，狠狠地瞪着史蒂夫。  
史蒂夫一只手撑着头，另一只手去拧了拧巴基的头发丝，带着笑意道：“你知道吗？在你十六岁时，在我面前脱下裤子洗澡时，我就想把你按在地上狠狠地艹哭了。多亏了你发现了我是九头蛇的这个秘密，这样我就可以撕破这层伪装，把你艹得淫水直流了。”  
“……”巴基瞪着他，半天从牙缝里挤出一个词“motherfucker！”  
史蒂夫没在意他的话，一只手顺着他的后背抚摸下去，手指再次插进巴基的后穴里，搅动着帮他弄出来那些精液。巴基与史蒂夫面面相对，他除了保持着凶狠仇恨的眼神以外 做不了其他的，即使是在屁股里被史蒂夫的手指插着的这种场合。

 

史蒂夫低头伏在巴基的耳边，语气意味里似乎带着几分嘲讽，“好梦，巴基，我得去为神盾局‘执行任务了’。”  
巴基抬起上半身，狠狠地将头撞在史蒂夫的颧骨上，在史蒂夫的颧骨淤青了的同时，自己的额头也肿了。  
史蒂夫好像全然不在意自己脸上的疼痛，而是用手指轻轻揉着巴基额头上的红肿，“你总是这样，buck，总是如此。”他的语调在always上抑顿，仿佛隐藏了过多的情绪。但在巴基深究之前，史蒂夫就起了床，拖过被子盖在巴基身上。  
“他妈的……”巴基挣扎着坐了起来，感觉浑身就像要散了架似的，尤其是臀部，坐起来时简直像是折磨受刑。他朝史蒂夫喊，“你到底是怎么回事？该死，别说你给九头蛇卖命了，你他妈难道不记得他们做了什么吗？”  
史蒂夫没有回答他的问题，披上了衣服走出房间。  
巴基颓然躺了回去，浑身上下无一处不在叫嚣着疼痛，天知道在他昏迷时史蒂夫对他做了什么。他忍不住有些脸红，由于想起了刚才自己的样子。  
该死，虽然羞于承认，但后来他确实是被史蒂夫插后面插到了高潮。但是怎么想，他们之间都不应该发生这个。史蒂夫是他最好的兄弟，就算是史蒂夫为九头蛇在效命，按理说也不该做出这种事情来，要发泄的话，喜欢美国队长的女人又不在少数……他想起史蒂夫的话：在他们十五六岁时，史蒂夫就想这么做了。  
但是他不想去深想，心里不知道怎么回事，抵触着自己去想这些。  
巴基又试了试，锁链不知道是用什么打造的，即使他用尽全力也不能撼动丝毫，墙体也似乎被改造了，完全无法破坏。  
接着他开始研究拆胳膊了……  
。。。。。。  
事实证明，瓦坎达科技领先世界。

巴基不知道自己是几时睡着的。房间里的窗户被厚重的铁板焊死，根本漏不进一丝光芒。  
当他醒了时，多亏了血清的作用，除了身下干结的白色痕迹以外，没有什么能证明这里曾经发生的事了。  
巴基听见房间外面的说话声，他好像听见是托尼，说着什么之前借给了巴基的东西，被巴基落在了史蒂夫的书房里。  
巴基打赌自己没有借过托尼什么东西，唯一的可能性是史蒂夫已经被怀疑了。  
赞扬托尼智商的同时，巴基想办法弄出动静来。  
他把铁拳捶在墙上，接着就听到了托尼在问：“哦，cap,那是什么？别说你把巴恩斯关在自己房间里了。”  
“是的，巴基就在里面。”他听见了史蒂夫这么回答，瞬间后背上的汗毛开始倒立起来。  
接着是一阵的打斗声，但持续得实在是太短了，他敢肯定，要想让托尼输掉没有那么容易，托尼战胜史蒂夫也绝不会这么简单……太奇怪了，实在是……  
门开了，史蒂夫拖着破烂的铁甲站在门口，他毫发无损，而那铁甲只是一堆破铜烂铁，托尼本人并不在这里。  
“你在期待什么？”史蒂夫问他，声音从未有过的冷。“还想从我这里离开吗？死心吧，你一直会被我关在这里，永远都不会有机会离开。”  
说完话，他转身离开房间，关上了门。  
巴基躺在了黑暗中。  
这一切都是九头蛇的阴谋，他必须阻止史蒂夫，但是他现在却连离开这个房间的能力都没有。

没过多久，史蒂夫又回来了，手中拎着一个不透明的袋子。巴基刚想坐直了身子怕他过来，就被他一只手按到在了床上。  
史蒂夫的手摸上了他的屁股，接着两根手指带着冰滑的膏体捅了进去，在里面搅动几下。巴基忍不住挣扎起来，努力想要翻身过来，把史蒂夫的手推出去。却被史蒂夫按住了肩膀，手指在里面扩张，按摩着将他的肠壁撑开。  
见鬼，天知道他的身体是怎么回事，只是手指在里面插了一会儿，他就感觉有黏滑的液体顺着臀沟流了下来。“该死……”巴基伸手想要支撑住什么以此来翻身，却因为姿势的变化让史蒂夫的手指一下子狠狠顶在了肠壁上，让他闷哼了一声，摔回了床上。  
“怎么，”史蒂夫笑着问，“嫌不够吗？已经这么饿了？”  
刚才那一下让巴基感觉自己像被电击了一般，整个下半身都麻木了，痛得他几乎爬不起来。他强撑着回过头来，朝着史蒂夫的脸啐了一口，“下地狱去吧，狗杂种！”  
史蒂夫抬起胳膊擦了擦脸，但并没有为此而生气，只是腾出一只手捧住了巴基的脸，用拇指摩挲着他的眼角。“狗杂种？那么被狗操的感觉如何？流了这么多水，看看你自己，只是手指而已，原来这么享受被狗操吗？”  
史蒂夫说着，扶起了巴基的上半身，让他弯下腰看见自己被史蒂夫的手指操着的后穴。透明的液体从缝隙里流出来，穴口里的一点点粉色的肠肉随着手指每次的抽出而被带出来一点点，像是饥不可耐地蠕动着。巴基顿时红了脸，耳根发烫，他想用右手推开史蒂夫，但力气没有史蒂夫大，再次被按着躺回了床上。  
巴基感觉到后面开始逐渐发痒，又热又痒，却也不知道具体哪里痒，只是仿佛急着什么更加粗大的东西捅进去止痒，更糟糕的是，他看到自己勃起了。  
史蒂夫抽出了手指，看了看巴基竖起来的阴茎，什么表情也没有，只是把手上的液体抹在了巴基的胸口上。  
“妈的……”巴基看见史蒂夫弯腰从床底拿出了另一根锁链，他用发软的双腿撑着自己想要逃离史蒂夫，结果被史蒂夫揪住了脚腕，重重地摔倒在了床上。史蒂夫锁住了他的另一只手，这下他彻底无法逃离，只能仰面躺在床上了。  
史蒂夫抱住他的胸脯，亲吻了他的耳垂，说话的热气钻进他的耳朵里：“巴基哥哥，我的被狗操得流水的小母狗，自己都勃起了还想逃跑？这是欲迎还拒吗？”说着，他一巴掌狠狠地抽在了巴基的大腿上，鲜红的掌印立即浮现了出来，疼痛在身体过于敏感的状态下翻倍，让巴基眼角冒出了泪光。  
“我要杀了你，史蒂夫。”巴基咬着下唇瞪着他，用着凶狠的眼神，但表情看起来居然有些委屈。  
仿佛是心软了，史蒂夫直起了腰，放开了抱着他的手，转而从袋子里拿着些什么。  
接着，巴基看到了的是他手中一个毛毛虫般的黑色玩意儿，香肠般粗细，外面满是塑料钝刺，长得简直有点像刑具。而史蒂夫左手的食指正套在里面。  
“你他妈……想干什么？”巴基下意识地用脚去踢史蒂夫，不让他过来。史蒂夫抓住了他的脚腕，把他得双腿强行分开，露出还在渗水的小穴。巴基看着那个该死的玩意儿离他越来越近，接着被强行挤进了他的肠道里，密密麻麻的钝刺扎着柔软娇嫩的肠壁，疼得里面自动蠕动着，想把它排出去。“操！操你的史蒂夫！把那个东西拿开！！狗娘养的混蛋，操你妈！！狗日……”他的话还没说完，里面的那个“毛毛虫”就开始了剧烈的震动。巴基张着嘴，声音咽在了嗓子里，难以承受的酸麻疼痛让他的大脑一片空白，只有手指下意识地抓住锁链，自己都没有发现泪水流了满面。  
半天后，巴基才回过神来，哽咽着啜泣着，脚趾抠进被褥里，不断倒吸着冷气，咬着牙忍受。  
史蒂夫低头亲了亲他的嘴唇，动作轻柔，但手指并没有放过他，在里面慢慢地旋转搅动，指头狠狠抵在敏感点上。  
巴基尖叫着射了出来，抬起上半身哭泣着紧紧地贴在史蒂夫身上，像是想要寻求拥抱安慰，浑身不断地发着抖。在这种疼得要命的该死的折磨中还有这种点击一般的快感，像海啸一般瞬间席卷摧垮了他的意识，让他差点失禁。  
史蒂夫把手指抽了出来，那个该死的玩意儿仍然被就在了他的身体里以较缓的速度震动着。  
巴基喘息着，鼻尖眼眶通红，眼里满是带着委屈的无辜，甚至忘记了自己是以一种怎样的楚楚可怜的样子依靠在史蒂夫的身上。  
史蒂夫用手指抹去了巴基小腹上的精液，放进嘴里舔舐，抬眼看着巴基的眼睛。“你这不是很享受吗？buck。”  
“妈的……”巴基有气无力地说，忍着后穴里的疼痛躺回了床上。但史蒂夫把他拎了起来，扳开了他的嘴。巴基瞪大了眼睛，含含糊糊的“motherfucker”还没骂出来，史蒂夫就拉开了裤链，超级士兵大得吓人的老二弹了出来，圆润的龟头抵在他的下巴上。  
史蒂夫在巴基的嘴唇上磨蹭了一下，柔软的触感让人欲罢不能。天知道他少年时看着这巴基软乎乎的舌头舔过两瓣嘴唇喉咙干渴成了什么样子，在拒绝所有的可爱的女孩儿后，被队员们嘲笑是禁欲，但在夜晚靠着想象亲吻这张嘴他就可以硬起来。接着他捅进了湿润温热的口腔中，牙齿搭在了茎身上，没关系，巴基当然不会有什么经验。史蒂夫托起巴基的头，抓着他的头发抽送，深深地顶到喉咙深处，巴基忍不住想要干呕，可根本无法挣脱。  
腥咸的气味和过于大的体积撑得巴基下巴发酸，但意外的是，他没有自己以为的那么排斥，甚至有一丝可以接受。也许接触的这具肉体是史蒂夫的原因，他们的关系太亲密了，让巴基对史蒂夫根本排斥不起来，对史蒂夫的适应熟悉以及无底线的宽容简直融入了他的基因里了。  
巴基被迫只能昂着头承受着史蒂夫操他的嘴，过于粗大的阴茎次次捅进他的喉咙里，让他的唾液不断分泌，从嘴角滑落，滴落在他的胸口上。他看起来像哭了似的，却下意识地吞咽嘴里的液体，吮吸住了史蒂夫的阴茎，舌头也蜷缩包裹了一下茎身，这带来了更糟的后果，本来已经开始微软的家伙变得更加粗硬，史蒂夫抓着他的头发开始加快了频率和力度地抽送起来。这让巴基无法呼吸，下巴又酸又疼，涎水流个不停。而史蒂夫的另一只手捏在他胸口的乳粒上，鬼知道那里为什么突然开始痒得难受，史蒂夫的手指在上面的肆虐揉捏让他舒服得想发抖，连自己下意识地把胸口向史蒂夫送了送都不知道。  
最终史蒂夫射在了巴基的喉咙里，他被呛到了，眼泪直流，想要吐掉嘴里的东西时却突然被史蒂夫捏住了下巴，让他下意识吞咽了一下，结果把精液全吞了下去。  
“buck,你这么喜欢被我操吗？连这点精液都不想浪费。”史蒂夫作出一副惊讶的样子。  
巴基瞪着他，嗓子沙哑，“你自我陶醉够了吗？狗娘养的，从前怎么没发现你这么蠢？简直像一个沾沾自喜的鸵鸟。”  
“是我在自我陶醉吗？”史蒂夫看向了巴基胯间再次勃起的阴茎以及胸口突起的乳点。  
巴基：……  
史蒂夫含住了他胸口的乳点，一只手去抚慰另一个。他的舌头在乳点上打转揉动，嘴唇吮吸，牙齿轻咬，另一边的手揉捏着胸口的肌肉，揉得巴基又酸又涨，却莫名的舒服。巴基听见自己在舒服地喘息，丝丝娇柔的呻吟也从喉咙里冒了出来，连身体里的那个毛毛虫一般的情趣玩具带来的痛感都变小到几乎可以忽略了。  
“操……操你的，史蒂夫……”巴基几乎骂不出一句完整的话来。  
“我们正在做这件事。”史蒂夫回了他一句。  
那个该死的玩具的开关又被打开了，在里面更加强烈地震动着，然而该死的是，巴基这次几乎没有感觉到疼痛了，只有源源不断的快感顺着脊椎流向全身，他甚至忍不住主动收缩肠道去含住那个恶心的带着钝刺的玩具，去主动追求被抵住敏感点的快感。加上史蒂夫在前面的刺激，他完全忘记了自己现在是何种模样：在史蒂夫的身下自己扭动着身体，把腿缠到史蒂夫的腰上，用屁股去摩挲史蒂夫的下体，像个女人一般地喘息浪叫着。  
天知道他有多早之前就感觉到古怪了，他对史蒂夫完全不排斥，甚至希望靠的更近一点，更近一点，但似乎永远不够，不管他们是多么亲密的朋友、家人，巴基总觉得还不够。但现在这样，他们赤裸地拥抱在一起，情迷意乱，这样似乎终于满足了。尽管现在的史蒂夫是个彻头彻尾的混蛋，但此时巴基根本不想去想那么多，他像一个饿坏了的傻瓜，迫不及待地想吃撑。  
没多久，巴基再次射了出来，但情欲似乎消散不去，只要史蒂夫再触摸揉捏几下他就又硬了起来。史蒂夫把自己的老二塞进了那个已经湿软得不像话的小穴里。被填满的满足感让巴基忍不住轻声哼哼。史蒂夫抱着他的背狠狠地操干，鬼知道要让史蒂夫射出来一次要巴基自己高潮几次，快感几乎把他的每一个细胞揉碎，他被史蒂夫操得腰完全失去力气，臀肌酸疼，后穴被操得根本合不拢，一滴精液也射不出来，可他还是该死的在史蒂夫每次插进来时把屁股送上去，拉着史蒂夫的手去揉自己的胸口，被揉捏得红肿，火辣辣的疼也克制不住自己。  
到了最后，巴基的肚子里满是史蒂夫的精液，前面失去了自我控制的能力，失禁了。但他仍不愿意史蒂夫出去，他受不了史蒂夫出去之后肠道被操到松软后一时无法恢复的空虚感，这似乎比史蒂夫对他的强暴还要痛苦。于是到了最后，他甚至还含着史蒂夫的阴茎就睡了过去，让史蒂夫紧紧地把他搂在怀里。

此后只要史蒂夫回来，他们就没日没夜地做爱，一直做到巴基脱力为止，似乎他们早该如此，本该如此。  
史蒂夫对于巴基的精力似乎永远也用不完。自从瓦坎达的那件事情过去后，他就恨不得把巴基锁起来，藏在所有人都找不到的地方，把巴基每一寸每一厘都据为己有，甚至连阳光撒到了巴基的身上他都会嫉妒。

再后来……巴基有一个机会逃了出去……（中间就是秘密帝国里的了……）白盾打败了蛇盾，其实是两个人恢复成了一个人。巴基回到家后遇到的是坐在床边等着他的cap了，从此两人过上了温（xing）馨（fu）和（huang）睦（yin）的生活。


End file.
